C71Z Transmissions
///OPENING TRANSMISSION///DATE//12:09:2550/// Hello CODENAME:SNAKESKIN It's been approximately three months since your last message. I've been wondering if this whole deep space ERROR Section 3 combat operations are...wishy-washy among the Com Analysis units. We all know what happens to ACOMS who mess up. Listen, I'm gonna give you a report on a classified battle in Covie Deep Space, I heard you were in that system so I was wondering if you knew about it... ERROR///RECOMMENDED COURSE OF ACTION: REBOOT OF SYSTEM///] then the unit hit the shipyard with a mini-nuke. They did a considerable amount of damage, but, hell, it only slowed them down a few years. God only knows, this war is going to grind on for another ten years...as long as they don't get close to Sol, we should be fine for at least another two decades. Most of the signals we manage to pick up is few, but decrypting them is a cinch. They underestimate our spy power, idiots. I picked up an interesting transmission last week, it was heavily encrytped so I knew it wasn't Covie. Luckily, my Logic Loop decrypter smashed that thing like it was fine china. Did you know they had SPARTAN-III's? I think I even saw that they were doing some kind of small scale black op on Cale. I couldn't read the whole thing, my supervisor was walking by. I hit the WORM sub-routine and managed to wipe the thing off my HD as he was trying to read over what I was peekin at. Heh, I should be made head of the Luna division, Major ERROR know shit about how to operate this unit. I know these guy's, I trust them, they trust me. Haha, trust among ONI's...even more ironic since we are Three Sec high priority communication analysis. But, these guy's (and gals) are some of the most devoted people I've met in my entire life. Not to mention MONK looks AMAZING in uniform. Man, I would love to unzip that body suit one day. Things are going well here though. The Major doesn't trust me, I can sense it in his voice...and the way he acts. Always lookin over my shoulder, given me specific jobs. Opening up or frequencies. Sometimes, I think he WANTS to catch me lookin at classified transmissions. He's a fool, a three year old could decrypt a message faster than him. He only got to his position 'cuz he's cutthroat, and that's exactly what the ONI likes in their supervisors. Well I think I've rambled enough. By the way, I encrypt all my messages. Only that Doc Halsey could hack this, and I'm sure she has better things to do. GHOST PS: I found something on some sort of new bomb called the NOVA, looks fun, tell me what you make of it here's the file CORRUPTED///CANNOT OPEN/// ///TRANSMISSION CLOSED/// ///OPENING MESSAGE///DATE///12:16:2550 Hello, it's good to here from you again. I have some good news and some bad news. To start off, the good news: I was promoted to First Lieutenant, I got an increase in pay, and a shiny new insignia. However, I've been "Re-assigned to utilize my skills in a more...efficient manner", that's what my supervisor said. Damn, I hate that guy. I think he read my micro-drive while I was in the bathroom. Bastard must've found out what I was up to, but instead of doing the right thing and getting me shot for treason, he promoted me and re-assigned me to field duty. Peron, it appears I've been assigned to a platoon of helljumpers from the 6th to do some work in the field. I know this is your battalion, who knows maybe we'll run into each other. Well, I've been pretty busy, with packing and stuff. I'll catch you later. Simon. ///CLOSING TRANSMISSION/// Category:SPARTAN-08BLAM!